Shadows Fall
by Dimensional Gallery God
Summary: my response to dracohalo117's naruto hates yondaime challenge. naruto awakens a dormant power after finding out something he wasn't supposed to, how will he take the news and how will the power affect his life?
1. beginning

The bloody red moon hung ominously in the sky. An army of fully prepared ninjas stood on the village walls, weapons at the ready and waiting for the order to release them and confront the beast hurtling toward their vilage. When the beast was close enough the command was govern and the moon was blocked as the massive hail of metal rushed to meet the beast. Most of the projectiles bounced off the beasts skin or was swatted away with one of its massive tails which subsequently created trenches and fissures in the ground but a few dug into the beasts flesh, several dug into the beast right eye causing it to howl in anger and some measure of pain. The beasts youkai forced the projectiles from its eye and healed it within seconds. Growling loudly the beast charged foward and destroyed a large portion of the wall protecting the village. "HOLD OUT FOR THE YONDAIME!" a shinobi shouted as the mass of ninja charged to get within the beasts range and _hopefully_ do **some **dammage.

The beast, a massive nine tailed fox, was not the most patient being in existence. Especially when she was in a bloody rage. Yes, SHE! The insignifcant knats bothering her wasn't helping her mood either. Lifting a massive paw she slammed it into the ground creating massive cracks in the ground and opened several fissures which claimed many ninjas as its victim. Following the scent snake that she had followed to this forsaken place she came face to face with a giant frog. **"KYUUBI! What are you doing?!" **the giant frog yelled at the fox.

"**WHERE IS THE SNAKE USER?!"** the Kyuubi growled as she readied her bloodied claws. **"STOP PROTECTING THE SNAKE USER AND HAND HIM OVER TO ME!"**

**"He isn't here! He was expelled from this village years ago!"** the frog yelled at the giant fox. He pulled his tantou and blocked the sudden attack of the giant fox, well most of the attack. One of the claws dragged down his left eyes and made a deep wound.

**"YOU LIE! HE IS HERE! I CAN SMELL HIM ALL OVER THIS KAMI FORSAKEN PLACE!" **Continuing her assault she kept attacking the giant talking frog. The frog barely was able to defend himself but managed to divert Kyuubi away from the more densely populated areas and back into the slums.

* * *

KONOHA GENERAL HOSPITAL

* * *

The Hokage, young twenty six year old Minato Namikaze, was pacing outside the delivery oblivious of the beast attacking his village. When the nurse motioned for him to enter Monato was at his wifes side quicker than the nurse could blink. A red head lay on the hospital holding a little baby with wisps of blonde hair. The womans hair fanned out around her and her flushed skin had her look like a overjoyed parent as she genty caressed the babies face. "You did great Kushina-hime" Minato said kissing her deeply. Kushina pulled away slowly from her husband.

"You want hold our baby boy?" Kushina asked weakly. Minato nodded and cradled his boy in his arms. Although, unbeknownst to him it would be the last time he held his son. At that moment a courier nin broke into the hospital the Hokage and his family were in.

"Hokage-sama! We need you at the village walls now! The Kyuubi no Kitsune is attacking the village!" the courier nin panted leaning against the wall. Minato sighed deeply and kept his gaze on his and his wifes child. One thought ran through his mind, the only way to defeat the demon would cost him his life but also his child.

"Kushina-hime, I have to go" Minato said sighing heavily, his child in his arms. "I'm sorry to have to do this" he said with sorrow and pain written across his face. Kushina upon realizing what he was talking about she began to get hysterical. "YOU CAN'T! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY! PLEASE NOT OUR SON!" Kushina cried as she broke down. "Anything but our baby boy" she continued sobbing hysterically.

"There isn't my love. I wish there was but there isn't. I'm sorry." Minato turned and left the room with the courier nin before he disappeared in a yellow blur. When he was at the village wall he did some hand signs and bit his thumb before slamming it onto the ground and yelled "KUCHIYPSE NO JUTSU!" A poof of smoke later Minato abd his cild, Naruto he had decided to call him, were standing on the head of a giant pissed off frog.

**"You better have a good reason for summoning me you blonde douche bag"** the frog growled with one webbed hand at the hilt of its weapon, a serrated kodaichi that looked like it had poison dripping off the blade. **"You really know how to pick your enemies you sack of shit"** the frog growled jumping into the fray and attacked the Kyuubi in tandem with Gamabunta. Minato ignored the stupid frogs comment and began doing a long chain of single handed seals.

"SHIKI FUUIN!" Minato yelled upon the completion of the last seal. A etheral being appeared behind MInato. The purple skin and yellow teeth made the figure seem very intimidating. Well, not to mention the dagger clutched in his mouth and the horns sprouting from his head.

**"Why have you summoned me ningen?"** the being asked, its mouth not moving but the words coming out clear as day.

"I ask you to seal away the beast" Minato pointed at the Kyuubi "into my son in exchange for my soul Shinigami-sama" Minato replied. The Shinigami nodded its head before passing its hand through Minato's body and gripped the Kyuubi's body before it grabbed the dagger and severed the Kyuubi's soul from its body. Shoving said beast soul into the infants body, a seal appeared on the babies stomach. When the seal finished itself the babies tufts of blonde hair was snow white raching its shoulders and his sky blue eyes were a rotating pin wheel of colors with a slit where the pupil was supposed to be. As the Shinigami devoured the Hokage's soul Minato said his farewells and finished inking a seal and sealed a scroll into it before he fell lifeless as his soul disappeared into the Shinigami's stomach.

As the frog Minato was standing on stood stilled as the Kyuubi's body burst into the elements and scattered he noticed the blonde that summoned him was dead. Putting his kodaichi back in its sheath he lowered the boy and deceased Hokage to the ground where the Sandaime was waiting. As he was the only other person to sign the summoning scroll for the Shinigami he was the only other one to fully understand what happened. Closing the deceased Hokage's eyes for the final time he grabbed the sleeping infant before burning the former Hokage's body to ashes and let the ashes be carried away with the wind.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

* * *

The remaining shinobi that didn't die during the Kyuubi attack were running around the village gathering the dead to the area where families could identify their loved ones. Despite the atmosphere families that re-united were just as depressed as the families torn apart by death as they saw their friends and relatives among the dead.

Deep within the Hokage Tower the Sandaime was feeding the Namikaze heir. "Oh dear, what are we going to do with you Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen sighed. Catching sight of something odd, he unwrapped the babes blanket slightly. Carved into the babies neck was the kanjis for 'salvation of nine'. Quickly re-wrapping the babe he sighed once again.

"For one you can give me my son back." Hiruzen turned around and found Kushina standing in the door way.

"Kushina, I would love too but" Hiruzen whistled and two ANBU katanas were buried in her chest as her blood leaked profusely. "I would but you aren't Kushina. I must say that you happen to have a interesting ability. Perhaps we might be able to use it." Slitting "Kushina's" throat Hiruzen jabbed a needle into the imposters juglar and filled the needle befor tearing it out. Sealing the full needle into a scroll marked 'research' he said to the ANBU "Dispose of the body. Nobody knows what happened." The ANBU nodded and grabbed the corspe before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Deciding not to out the truth of the Kyuubi's defeat Hiruzen put little Naruto into the crib set up in his office before stepping outside. "Citizens of Konoha!" All the villagers and shinobi paused in their actions and faced their leader. "Today we have great losses. But we will rise again like a phoenix from the ashes of our defeat. We may have been defeated today" Hiruzen paused for a moment "but we will rise again, next time victorious!" The shinobi and civilians all cheered believing their leader to be right.

If only they knew how wrong he was.

* * *

13 YEARS LATER (a/n sue me for not writing about his childhood. but since no one knows about the kyuubi being sealed in him he was treated as a normal child and he was raised by the Sarutobi clan and taught to be a shinobi from early childhood)

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat down in his seat. Shrugging his leather coat off he exposed his black work out shirt and baggy cargo pants. His eyes had bags from his late night studies. Crossing his arms on his desk he layed his head on his arms to try and catch some sleep before class started. "Ah, Naruto-san you're early today." Naruto lifted his head slightly so only his eyes were staring at his teacher. Only nodding barely he put his head back on his desk. Deciding against trying to start a conversation with the class prodigy Iruka began to set up for the day.

One hour later kids began filing in. First camee all the clan heirs. Then the civilian children right behind the clan heirs. Chatter filled the classroom as the children found their friends and began to catch up from the long weekend. Well except Naruto who was sleeping in the back corner of the room. Iruka tried and failed to get the children to quiet. His patience ran out. "SHUT UP!" he yelled as his head grew two sizes bigger. Everyone quieted immediately, his yelling waking Naruto from his sound sleep. "Now that I have your attention we have your genin exam begin. Mizuki is coming around the room with the first portion of your exam, the written portion. You will have fourty five minutes form the time I tell you to begin." When Mizuki was back around the front Iruka gave them the go ahead to start the written test.

The only noise filling the room was the scrape of pencil on the desks. Iruka looked up and saw Naruto was asleep again. Throwing a piece of chalk at Naruto he was shocked to see Naruto raise a hand and intercept the chalk and toss it back with greater force. When the chalk impacted the board it turned to dust.. literally. "Iruka-san I would kindly suggest that you don't do that again. I already finished the written portion so let me rest" Naruto said monotoniously as he glared at Iruka. When the last test was turned in all the students were herded outside for the taijutsu and weapons portion of the test. All the sudents were given ten kunai and shuriken. One by on everyone went before Naruto's name was called.

Grabbing the ten kunai he slipped one between each finger on both hands and crossed his arms. Calculating the distance between he tossed them all at once, each kunai hitting the outer most ring and the kunai got buried to the ring IN the taget. Doing the same thing thing with the shuriken he stepped back and tossed th five on his left hand before tossing the five in his right so that they intercepted the one he threw before and the shuriken collided changing the trajectory. The shuriken whizzed off the trees outside the range before all ten buried themselves in the bulls eyes, two shuriken per target. Turning around he saw the shocked etched into his peers faces. Mizuki had a surpised look on his face and Iruka was trying to pick his jaw up off the ground. "G-g-good j-j-job Na-Naruto-kun." Naruto turned and saw the Hyuuga heiress behind him. He only nodded abruptly.

"Alright brats get over to the mat for the taijutsu portion of the exam" Mizuki said. As the students passed he sneered at Naruto. In return Naruto flipped Mizuki the bird. Naruto raised a hand and caught Mizuki's fist. Using the momentum of Mizuki's attack Naruto directed Mizuki's attack away from him and kicked out Mizuki's legs. Keeping witht the momentum he struck two nerves in his shoulder and dropped a kunai into his hand before it was poised at Mizuki's throat.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled at him. Naruto stared impassively, the only marker of annoyance was his twitching eyebrow.

"What? He attacked me first. It was self-defense" Naruto replied in monotone. "Besides, that is taijutsu. You just never said if it armed or not." Iruka couldn't fault Naruto. Mizuki DID attack Naruto first and DIDN"T say if it was armed or unarmed taijutsu.

"Please wait until it's your turn for the taijutsu portion before kicking the shit out of Mizuki" Iruka said as he helped Mizuki to feet. Iruka hit the same nerves Naruto did lightly giving Mizuki his arms use back to him.

"Okay" Naruto said shrugging his shoulder. When they all assembled at the mat students began to do their matches against Mizuki.

"Naruto, you're up." Naruto stuffed his hands into his jeans as he stood in the center of the mat across from Mizuki. "Hajime!" Mizuki charged forward with his fist cocked back. Naruto cocked his head to the side and let Mizuki's fist go past his body slightly Naruto flipped and clipped Mizuki on the jaw. Landing on his feet behind Mizuki Naruto grabbed a senbon from his pocket and stuck it in his mouth.

"Come on you dipshit. prove to me you're not worthless." Mizuki turned and attacked Naruto, his vision blurred because of his anger. Flipping over a punch Naruto smirked and grabbed a wazikashi from under his trench coat. While still in the air Naruto unsheated his sword and slashed at Mizuki. Reacting quickly Mizuki grabbed a kunai from his pouch and intercepted the wazikashi. Naruto smirked and put more weight on his swords blade, the extra weight caused Muziki's kunai to break and blade to cut part of Mizuki's arm, from the elbow down, off. Several of the students gasped at the crazed look in Narto's eyes and all the kunoichi to be fainted from the massive amount of blood decorating the academy grounds. Naruto picked up the severed limb and tore the cloth off it revealing a strange symbol inked in the skin marked in with green ink. "I knew it" Naruto said to himself. Turning to the rapidly bleeding out chunin he snarled and lifted him off the ground. "WHO CONTACTED YOU?!" Naruto yelled at Mizuki. Mizuki spat blood in his face before making a handsign and the life faded from his eyes. "FUCK!" Naruto stuck two fingers and his mouth and whistled sharply three times. One moment a squad of ANBU Black Ops appeared.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san?" the raven masked ANBU asked.

"Tell Hokage-sama I found the traitor." Naruto kicked Mizuki's bloody corpse over to the tiger masked ANBU. "Suck part is the mother fucker knew he was caught and executed a suicide jutsu. The good thing is though he is dead, we finally have the last piece of the puzzle" Naruto said tossing the severed elbow. The raven masked ANBU caught it examined the mark and nodded to himself and his squad. "Tell Hokage-sama he has to re-activate The Cell." The tiger masked ANBU shivered when Naruto finished his statement. The Cell or better known as SAMCRO was famous for its brutality and effectiveness. You'd be lucky to find a scrap piece of brain matter or an eye of whoever they captured.

"Understood. I'l linform Hokage-sama. Pending SAMCRO being brought back to duty I will await you and the others at the usual place." Naruto nodded as the tiger masked ANBU picked up Mizuki's corpse and the ANBU squad disappeared in swirls of leaves and wind.

"Naruto." Naruto turned around and saw the class and Iruka were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Fuck me." Naruto raised a hand parallel to hs temple and charged a huge amount of chakra to it. Sweepng his hand out, the pent up chakra swept out in a quick wave connecting with all the students and Iruka. When they got hit by the wave their orientation wass knocked off balance and their vision went white. Naruto quickly made a blood clone and henged it into the now deceased Mizuki.

"Good job Naruto." Iruka and 'Mizuki' herded the students inside to finish up the exam. When everyone was seated, students began to file into the testing room for the ninjutsu they learned. Naruto grabbed a manga from his his bag and began reading. Mizuki ripped Naruto from his reverie as he was called to finish his test. "Now Naruto perform the henge, bushin and kawarimi. If you pass you can grab a hitai-ate from the table behind you." Naruto nodded and henged into the Sandaime Hokage. He then performed the kawarimi with the pot planter in the corner of the room. Iruka nodded and motioned for Naruto to perform the bunshin. Naruto did the handsigns and released the necessary chakra and was enveloped in a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared Naruto made two bunshin alright but they were sickly pale and collasped on the ground. "I'm sorry Naruto but you fail." Naruto shrugged and left the room. Quickly opening a window in the classroom he jumped out and landed on the ground twenty feet below before speeding off at extreme speeds.

When Naruto judged the distance between him and the academy was significant he disappeared in a swirl of black and green fire. Moments later he reappeared in the Sandaime's office. "Can I have my unit back? Seriously, you have the shit you want, now give me what I want." Sarutobi Hiruzen wasn't in a good mood. When he was about to snap back a irritated remark Naruto stooped. "No. We had a deal. I held up my end so now you hold up your Kami damn end and give me my fucking unit!"

"After you reach chunin."

"FUCK THAT! WE HAD A FUCKING DEAL! YOU HAVE THE BLOODY FUCKIN TRAITOR AND THE CONTRACT YOU SIGNED WITH ME, SIGNED IN** BLOOD INFUSED INK**, GUARNTEED ME WHATEVER I WANTED UPON **IMMEDIATE COMPLETION!** NOW I WANT MY FUCKING UNIT OR SO FUCKING HELP I SWEAR HEADS WILL ROLL!" Naruto yelled enraged, the vice grip he had his hands in were had the nails digging into his palm and making it bleed.

"No Naruto." Naruto turned and punched the door blasting into splinters. He glared at Hiruzen with menacing gold eyes before walking away, his foot steps leaving burn marks in the wake of his leaving. Speeding through town he settled on a tree branch in the park. 'Mizuki' just happened to be strolling through the park when he stumbled across the fuming Uzumaki.

"Hey Naruto. You okay?" 'Mizuki' asked as he jumped up onto the same branch as Naruto.

"No, I'm not" Naruto snapped.

"Iruka just doesn't want you too go out into the shinobi world unprpared. That's why he failed you Naruto. Although there is a make-up test" 'Mizuki said. 'Mizuki' proceeded to explain the make-up test. "So are you going to attempt it?" Naruto only nodded mutely. Something was seriously off about his blood clone, it seemed... human.

Night came quickly. Slipping into the Hokage tower was a easy task. Getting past some of the more complex seals and traps were a whole different ball game. Deactivating the seal on the Hokage vault with a tiny bit of blood Naruto slipped in quickly and grabbed the Forbidden scroll. Getting out of the vault before it sealed itself shut he kicked out the window in the office and leapt into the night. Getting to the shack he began looking at the scroll. He bypassed most of the jutsu as at one point or another he had learned from one Sarutobi clan member. His eyes widened immensely and hand went slack as his hands showed him one particular technique, **Shiki Fuuin**.


	2. revelations

Naruto seethed as he read the descritption of the** Shiki Fuuin**. When he finished reading he was shaking in uncontrollable rage. Not only was he used as a scapegoat to contain a demon but **NINE** demons! His chakra swirled violently around and the scroll began to disintergrate. His anger reached new heights as he read a letter addressed to him from the Yondaime, his _father_. The shit stain used his son as a container for demons! What pissed him off more was that his _father_ thought that he would be treated as a hero. That set his rage off to insane levels as his chakra, which was swirling violently, erupted into flames burning everything but him and his clothes. As he set off towards the Hokage tower he failed to noticed his hair slightly lengthen and turn jet black and looked like it was curled with bangs hanging by his eyes, two stigmata appear on his forehead, his light tan skin darken, his blue eyes turn gold and his horrendous jump suit transform into a fine silk suit with a white under shirt complete with a top hat on his head and black dress shoes replace his ninja sandals.

The ANBU squads that was tracking him shivered in the fear as the concentrated chakra in the air contained more killer intent then the Kyuubi's when it attacked thirteen years prior. What they failed to notice as they sped to inform the Hokae of what happened they never saw that Naruto was not floating in the air and passing through trees.

'Mizuki' appeared out of nowhere and tackled him, sending both of them into a tree. "Where do you think you're going demon brat?!" 'Mizuki' snarled. Naruto kicked 'Mizuki' in the stomach and made some distance between them. Trying to dispel the bunshin Naruto was minorly shocked to find he could not. "Ah, so you finally figured it out." Mizuki barked with laughter at Naruto's stupidity.

"So you used the Jiigen _Shinbaku no Jutsu_**(1)**? Sad, sad choice" Naruto said as he took off his gloves and put them in his suit pocket. Cracking his knuckles he charged chakra to his hands and blurred out of sight. Mizuki shifted into a defensive position and frantically cast his gaze around trying to find Naruto. Naruto appeared behind and delivered a devastating haymake to his back, forcibly dislocating his arms. Executing a sweep kick Naruto had Mizuki down on the ground with the tip of his orichalcum katana, which he drew from the sheate concealed inside the suit jacket, at his throat.

"Goodbye, Mizuki baka. I'll see you in hell." Before Mizuki could try to avoid the blade his throat was pierced. Kicking the corpse aside he resumed his trek back towards Konoha.

* * *

Hokage Office

* * *

The ANBU broke the doors to the Hokage's office off the hinges. "Hokage-sam! We have a situation!" the squad captain panted clutching his knees.

"And that would be?" Hiruzen asked.

"The Forbidden Scroll was destroyed!" This time the squad lieutenant responded. The pipe in the Sandaime's mouth cracked in half from the force he bit it. "Burnt to ashes from Uzumaki-sans chakra. He found the entry about **Shiki Fuuin**." The Sandaime, who had a vice grip on his desk, tore off a chunk as the information sunk in.

"Anything else?" Sarutobi asked with a sharp edge in his words.

"He transformed. Dark tan, black hair, stigmata on his forehead, gold eyes.." The Sandaime began panicing. If the block was broken then things will begin heading down hill. **_WAY _**down hill.  
**  
~WITH NARUTO~**

"I search but never find," Naruto's figure passed through everything in his path as the words were carried by the wind. "Hurt but never cry," his pace increased and the animals that normally flocked to him fleed in terror."I work and forever try," his eyes reflected a black flame and murderous rage he felt. "But I'm cursed, so never mind." A mirthless laugh escaped his laugh, it sounded hollow as if it lacked life. His body disappeared into the shadows as his last words carried by the winds swept toward Konoha as five phoenixes sped toward said village. "The Noah will have their revenge."

**  
~HOKAGE TOWER~**

"You're sure you saw him transform?" Sarutobi asked sending worried glances out the window. The entire ANBU squad nodded.

"Shit!" The ANBU looked in shcok as the Sandaime began cursing colorfully.

"Sir, why are you so freaked out?" a dog masked ANBU asked.

"I think his Noah awakened." The ANBU did not understand and looked at the Sandaime confused. "Anyone of you read the Bible?" The Bear masked ANBU nodded. "Then explain to your teammates who Noah was" Hiruzen said.

"Basically, Noah was the equivalent of what the Yondaime did when the Kyuubi attacked the village. God tasked him with the duty of making sure the human race and all animals lived after God flooded the world." The rest of the masked ANBU tilted their heads.

"Then we are to consider Uzumaki a threat?" the cat masked ANBU of the squad asked.

Hiruzen nodded gravely. "Extremely." The ANBU nodded solemnly, sad that the charge they became so fond was to be considered a threat and might have to be killed if he became too dangerous.

* * *

Naruto crashed to the ground as his head began poundung. He screamed and grabbed his head as voices began to resound in his head.

"And shepherds we shall be,  
For Thee, my Lord, for Thee.  
Power hath descended forth from Thy hand,  
That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command.  
So we shall flow a river forth to Thee  
And teeming with souls shall it ever be.  
In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritūs Sancti(1)"

Naruto growled before smashing his head into a tree, rendering him delirious for a few moments. Two wisps of smoke came out of his head and hovered over the ground before taking solid form. The first form was a guy that looked around twenty or so. He has brown hair, brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. Hw has on a black trench coat,a black under shirt, black slacks and black/red converses. Sighing a bit the other smoke wisp took form. It too tok the form of a guy and looked almost exactly like the other his clothes were white, trench coat included, and his converses were white/black.

"Murphy, Connor you stupid fucks! What the fuck have I told you about invading my head?!" Naruto growled menacingly as he got back up and drew his sword. The older brother Murphy, the one dressed in white, made a motion for Naruto to calm down.

"Not my idea. Shit head" Murphy pointed to his black clothed brother Connor "grabbed me while I was sleeping and pulled this bullshit." Murphy pulled a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. Lighting the cigarrete he took a puff and looked towards the shadows surrounding them.

"Really now?" A creepy smile crossed Naruto's face as he turned to look at Connor. "Let's talk for a minute Connor." Naruto got up and dragged Connor by the collar kicking and screaming inot the surrounding shadows. Connor's screams and pleas for mercy penetrated the air. Five minutes late Nauto emerged from the shadows with a limping and bloodied Connor. "Ok, now that that's out of the way where's the rest of my team?" Naruto asked. Murphy pointed over Naruto's shoulder while stubbing out his cigarette.

"Right behind you" a female voice responded. Naruto turned and saw the rest of his team assembled. In front of him was a beautiful girl. She has red hair reaching her waist, deep chocolate brown eyes and flawless tan skin. She is wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt, red slacks, kunoichi sandals and a brown leather duster that barely concealed twin Desert Eagles. "I see you've kept yourself in shape Sora."

"Come now Anna, we're not on a mission so please don't call me Sora" Naruto said hugging the girl, Anna, lightly. Anna returned the gesture and coughed.

"You can let go of me now" Anna said, irritation leaking into her voice slightly. Naruto squeezed her tightly once before letting go.

"Rachael, Orin so glad to see you again." Rachael, the girl standing behind Anna, is a beauty. Long raven black hair reached waist. Shining emerald eyes seem to compliment her snow white skin. She has on a black tank top that clings to her body like a second skin, loose black shinobi pants and a grey trench coat that reaches her knees. Barely visible is a nodaichi handle and a handle for a kodaichi barely hidden by the leather of her knee high steel toe boots

"The same sentiment back to you Naruto-taicho" Orin said. He appeared to be in his early twenties with long black hair and dark blue eyes. The black and blue trench did little to hide the open blue dress shirt he wore. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his cargo pants. He yawned loudly and scratched the back of his neck, nearly cutting his hand on the zanbatou he carried on his back.

"Now that we're all here we have a problem..."

* * *

duh dud dun evil cliff hanger..... what happens now that naruto knows the truth? find out next time TBC 


End file.
